Natsu Sparda Son of Vergil
by Natza Dragneel
Summary: What if Natsu Sparda Son of Vergil. Father hand it over own his son at Igneel train him 777 in years when Igneel has disappeared and give his Yamato and Scarf to Natsu but Natsu will save his wife from Jellal after Tower of Heaven then Oracion Seis Natsu will appear he is still alive?


**NATSU SPARDA, SON OF A VERGIL  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Devil May Cry  
**

 **Chapter 0:** **Devil Trigger's Awakening?!**

 **I'm** **Sorry, my** **English are bad grammar...** **—_—💧** **  
**

* * *

"Why you!... Jellal! And you fucking!" Natsu said with a angry.

"Hahaha! I'll show you my true magic's!" he yelled as he cross-arms above his head. The shadows are drawn towards them, forming a small black orb when rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it.

Natsu with guard sees the winds are gathering above Jellal's arms. "What kind of magic?! It's feel so awful." he asked.

"The shadows are extending backward to the light source! Oh, no The magic is!" Erza said.

"Fall into the infinite darkness, Natsu Dragneel!" Jellal yelled.

"Jellal!" Erza said as she runs in front of Natsu. "Are you going to kill me as well?!" Growls.

Jellal's eyes were widened when he see Erza is defending for Natsu shocked. He stopped his magic.

"You need a body to resurrect Zeref , right?" Erza asked.

"Yes. it's a general requirement that the body be of a wizard about as powerful as one of the Ten wizard Saints. But at this point, it doesn't have to be you anymore. Die together, both of you!" Jellal yelled as he maximum his black orbs and ready to launch the black orbs at Erza and Natsu. He's no longer need Erza to resurrect Zeref.

Erza doesn't have anymore magic to stop that black orbs. Look like she has to sacrifice for Natsu. But she surprise Natsu walked in front of her. "Natsu! What are you?!" She asked "Don't tell me! You're going to stop you?!"

"Foolishness, Erza no need worry to me, because I'm Protect to you and my daughter!" Natsu yelled. Erza's eyes were widened with a shocked.

"Say goodbye to you and Erza! **Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis!"** Jellal yelled as he launched black orbs at Erza and Natsu.

"DON'T PLEASE GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Erza cries with a shocked. Natsu gasped out before falling flat on the ground.

"Natsu! No... why... you idiot..." Erza said with a start tears up.

"Hehe.. you be fine... Erza.. (cough blood) I l..ov..e y..u-" Natsu's eyes slowly close too late.

"Natsu? It's can't be...! NOOOOOOOOO!" She tears running down her eyes wrapped around his head Natsu's.

"Hahaha! I told you i'm winner we new world we're together with Lord Zeref!" Jellal start crazy laugh.

"Don't die Natsu, Please leave me alone please come back to me!..." Erza cries.

Natsu's body moving as he still alive.

"W-what? Natsu?.." Erza said with a surprise.

Natsu mumbles something their move his body as he got up with a toward very slow at Jellal.

"Give... me...neeedd..more... power..." Natsu's eyes were had angry into blue his eyes creepy.

"That's impossible no one can survivor!" Jellal's eyes were widened as he yelled.

"Natsu?! How are you still alive?!" Erza surprised as she look at his Husband.

" **G** iive.. Me.. **I** need.. MOREMPOWEEERREERR RAGGGHH!" Natsu gasped out

 **BOOOOOM!**

Natsu yelled as he transformation into demonic: a grey and black, claws on his hands and feets, behind wing-like dragon with tail, blade of Yamato appeared to be a part of the arm itself then we're sliver-grey horns and blue eyes with a hair long.

Erza and Jellal's eyes were widened found themselves shocked stat Natsu.

'Wha.. the hell... Natsu is demon or devil-dragon?..' Erza thought with a fearing at Natsu.

'What.. the fucking.. am I shaking?!..' Jellal thought as he step back with a shaking.

" **aaaa... J..e..l...l..a?.. ROOOOAR!** " Natsu yelled as he unsteathed his Yamato and disappeared.

'he's fast?!' thought Erza's eyes were widened when she sees Natsu and Jellal.

-10 min in later-

Jellal's eyes were widened, this behind Natsu Yamato stab then pulled out at Jellal's heart in his chest then falling on the ground.

"How... (cough blood) you.. are.. how did you get.. power?... that's impossible..!" Jellal said as he is already dead.

"It is really... you?..." Erza said with a shake in fearing as when sees at Natsu.

" **Erzaaaa.. I neeed... you... to.. geet ooouut.. thhisss tower of heaven..!"** Natsu said with a toward very fast walker at Erza.

"Okaay.. Natsu.. don't leave me alone please?.." Erza tears up who nod from Natsu wrapped around him, made one chop his neck to unconscious Erza grunted before falling then lifted bridal style with a flying out of tower of heaven.

 **M** **IDNIGHT IN MAGNOLIA**

 _Porlyusica's House._

Natsu walk as he look his wife when hood off with a grabbed him her hand Erza's.

"sorry for waiting you." Natsu said as he hood off with look at his girlfriend.

"Such a fool. I will be father... and you could be great mother... but... I can't staying for a guild... so I'm sorry for leaving my guild, you can never leaving me! And I love you... Erza.." Natsu small smile as he quickly kiss on her lip in sec 30, toward to door to outside with a hood on pick up his Yamato.

"I shall be my name is... Nergil son of a Vergil!" Natsu said as he walked up with shadow Devil Trigger **(A/N:** **DMC4SE Vergil's ending).**

 _The next in Morning._

"Ouch! Where am I?..." Erza's eyes open slow in bedroom Porlyusica's house.

"Oh awaken you?" A voice said as she behind was Porlyusica.

"It's you.. wait! where's Natsu?" Erza asked, Porlyusica look down as she shook his head.

"Natsu's gone..." Porlyusica answered look at Erza's eyes were widened as she shock repliced.

"Can't be! h-how?.."

"It is true... here letter for you" Porlyusica said as she hand it over to Erza as she got the letter she when could feel his heart pounding fast open it and read it.

 _"_ _Dear Erza I'm sorry for you I left, I need to get training and stronger for you,_ _Haru,_ _Lisanna, Everyone and Marakov. I never abandon you and I never leaving you!_ She began to tears up. _No need to worry... I will save you always and I will protect you,_ _Haru and_ _everyone... oh? You were sleeping_ _you're cute_ _face and I kiss you..._ She blush as same as hair. _fine then just wait for week 1 or 2 I will be back Ohh! I forgot one more thing_ _Because I'm father_ _And you're mother... this is goodbye and I love you Erza..._

 _Natsu Sparda"  
_

Erza smile with a tears up "you baka... you'll better please come to me..." wiped away her the tears.

"Porlyusica, I'm going to Natsu's house..." as she waved hand goodbye.

"Very well... I HATE A HUMAN GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Porlyusica said

 _Timeskip,_ _Somewhere in_ _After battle Oracion Seis_

'Jellal first... and Natsu ia dead NOW... I'm all alone... with my daughter...' Erza thought as she tears up.

"Don't cry again please... it's me, Erza..." a voice said with a appears, Black Trench coat Grey-black with a pattern-like Spiral and scarf around on his neck, black muscle shirt, fingerless gloves, black ankles-high and black pants with a pattern flowers was Natsu Sparda or Nergil.

"I-i-i-it is really you?... Natsu?.. I though you were dead?..." Erza asked with a tears up as she got up in shaking on his whole body.

"Of course I am still alive." Natsu answered as he huge grin on his face at Erza.

"Natsu...!" Erza replied as she run wrapped on his around, continue to tears up. "I can't believe.. thank.. you for come to me..." She wiped the cry away, continue "but don't leave me alone again okay?..."

"Don't worry... I never leaving you again that's why am I here. I love you... my dear knight" Natsu mutters as he kiss quickly on his lips. Broke kiss from Erza.

"And I love you too..." Erza smile as she kiss again their into tongue in min 10.

"By the way you want to see to my daughter... We family again.. and we're together..." look at his husband.

"I've come back to you... and we're family together..." Natsu replied as he scratched on his head.

"Natsu, let's go to Cait Shelter after your house okay?" Erza said as she smile as grabbed him into wrapped on his Natsu's arm dragged away who nod from Natsu with a smile.

'Foolishness, Zeref, foolishness. I need to get protect my Family... and guild.' he thought.

* * *

 **Profile  
**

 **Name: Natsu Sparda or Nergil  
**

 **Age: 20 (420)  
**

 **Race: Half-Human and** **Half-Devil** **  
**

 **Weapons: Yamato, Beowulf, Force Edge**

 **Affiliations: Fairy Tail  
**

 **Status: Non S-Class  
**

 **Magic: former Dragon Slayer and Legendary Dark Slayer  
**

 **Appearance: Black Trench coat Grey-black with a pattern-like Spiral and Scarf, black muscle shirt, fingerless gloves, black ankles-high and black pants.  
**

 **Family: Erza** **Scarlet-Sparda** **(Wife), Haru** **Scarlet-Sparda** **(Daughter),** **Happy (Foster-Son)** **, Igneel (Foster-Father), Nero (Brother) and Vergil (Father)**

 **Likes: Erza, Haru, Igneel,** **Happy,** **Yamato and Vergil**

 **Dislikes: Dark Guild, Demon, Alvarez Empire and Mundus**

 **Name: Erza Scarlet-Sparda  
**

 **Age: 18  
**

 **Race: Human  
**

 **Affiliations: Fairy Tail  
**

 **Magic: Re-quip (Sword and Armor)  
**

 **Status: S-Class  
**

 **Appearance:** **Heart Kreuz armor, Gauntlet,** **Blue skirt and Brown Boots**

 **Family: Natsu** **Sparda (Husband), Haru Scarlet-Sparda (Daughter),** **Happy (Foster-Son),** **Igneel (Father in law Foster-Father), Nero (Brother in law) and Vergil (Father in law)**

 **Likes: Natsu, Haru,** **Happy,** **Strawberry, Sword, Armor, Romance, Family, Careful and Fairy Tail**

 **Dislikes: Evil, Violent, Demon and Zeref  
**

 **Name: Haru Scarlet-Sparda  
**

 **Age: 6  
**

 **Race: Half-Human and Half-Devil  
**

 **Weapons: Force Edge and Rebellion  
**

 **Affiliations: Fairy Tail  
**

 **Magic: Fire Dragon Slayer and Re-quip (Sword and Armor)**

 **Status: None  
**

 **Appearance: Black uniform with a Red tie, Red gauntlets, Black skirts and Black boots from Akame Ga Kill: Akame**

 **Family: Natsu Spar** **da (Father),** **Erza Scarlet-Sparda (Mother), Happy (Foster-Brother), Igneel (Foster-Grandfather), Nero (Uncle) and Vergil (Grandfather)**

 **Likes: Natsu, Erza, Happy, Nero, Strawberry, Force Edge and Training  
**

 **Dislikes: Evil, Violent, Cheating and Murder  
**


End file.
